SMU
by leptop siunyil
Summary: "Kau benar-benar menyukai Sasuke? Kukira kau hanya ingin mengalahkan semua orang. Itu yang ada difikiranmu...
1. Chapter 1

SMU

Kulirik sekali lagi pria itu yang masih setampan sebelumnya. Aku memikirkanya puluhan kali sebelum tidur, jika aku yang menghubunginya duluan apa yang kini berdiri dihadapan pria pirang itu adalah aku? TIDAK... Setiap kali memikirkannya selalu membuatku semakin rendah diri dan berfikir realistis. Yah... Itulah sahabatku Haruno Sakura. Dia memiliki segala hal yang harusnya dimiliki seorang wanita. Pria itu hanya tak bisa menolak pesonanya.

brakkk...

Aku meringis merasa sakit dipunggungku saat seorang pria mendorongku ketembok dan terus menyudutkanku,"Penguntit..."

"..." Aku tertegun lama. Pria itu menyebutku penguntit sambil menyeringai. Aku sungguh tak pernah menguntit Uchiha Sasuke tapi anehnya sesuatu dalam diriku merasa telah dipergoki.

"Ternyata benar..."

"T tidak... aku bukan menguntit senpai..."

"ah... Jadi kau mengakui telah menguntit si Dobe?"

"Y-ya? T-tidak.. bukan begitu.." Tubuhku menggigil panik. Aku ketahuan? Tidak... Aku baru saja mengakui jika aku seorang penguntit. Aku pasti gila.

"Payah..."

"A-apa?"

"Kau tuli? Aku bilang PAYAH... tidakah kau fikir ini bodoh?" Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar aku melihat Naruto,"Sebulan terakhir... kau menguntit si dobe... Tapi sahabatmu yang mengajak si dobe kencan..." Seketika tubuhku lemas. Pria itu benar... Kutundukan kepalaku sama sekali tak berniat untuk meladeninya.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu pendiam... Makanya sahabatmu selalu menikungmu..."

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar itu darimu senpai.." Kutepis tangannya dengan cepat dan bergegas pergi. Ini sudah cukup aku tidak peduli Naruto atau Sakura lagi. Aku hanya ingin segera pulang dan catat... Aku tidak ingin melihat pria itu lagi... Uchiha Sasuke.

Seminggu yang lalu...

"ah... senangnya yang lagi jatuh cinta..." Goda Sakura seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan centil. Aku hanya balas tersenyum, Mataku masih fokus melihat Naruto-senpai yang tengah menggiring bola ditengah lapangan. Tak lama kemudian seorang guru BK dari kelas 12 muncul sambil marah-marah, Beliau menunjuk-nunjuk sepatu putih yang dikenakan Naruto-senpai dan dengan iseng Naruto-senpai justru melarikan diri dan seperti biasa adegan kejar-kejaranpun dimulai. Aku terkikik melihat hal konyol yang lagi-lagi dilakukan kakak kelasku yang jahil itu. Dia aneh dan lucu.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat dia lucu juga..."

"Ya..."

"Karena kamu selalu memperhatikannya... aku jadi ikut-ikutan deh.." Aku menatap Sakura tak begitu menangkap maksud ucapannya. Dia tersenyum lebar,"Aku jadi ikut menyukainya... Boleh untuku?" Aku mengernyit bingung. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Naruto, dia jauh. Aku mengangguk pelan seraya mengukir senyum selembut mungkin sama ekali tak merasa terganggu. Pria itu hanya Naruto, yang selalu ia lihat dari balik jendela kelas. Dia bersinar seperti matahari. Pasti takan mungkin untuk dijangkau. Atau aku terlalu yakin?

3 hari yang lalu

"Hinata!" Sakura berhambur memeluku dengan semangat,"Aku dapat!" Pekiknya senang. Aku tak bicara hanya menunggu dia melanjutkan ucapannya,"Aku dapat nomor hp Naruto-senpai! kami ngobrol semalam.." Aku diam... Kutekan hatiku yang agak bergejolak, itu akan berlebihan jika diungkapkan. Tapi semakin ditahan semakin menyesakan. Aku tersenyum, mungkin Sakura ada dikelas yang berbeda denganku.

Kemarin...

"Kenapa tidak semangat?" Aku melirik sekilas pria yang masih duduk disampingku. Kenapa ya? ah... dia anggota kelompoku.. Kugelengkan kepalaku. Ini benar-benar kacau aku bahkan tak ingat ini pelajaran apa? Dan apa yang harus kukerjakan dengan bibit-bibit didepanku? Sungguh... aku hanya murid SMU biasa bukan murid sekolah pertanian. Apa aku harus menanam bibit tomat ini dibelakang sekolah seperti yang kulakukan saat pelajaran PLH? bahkan tomat tak cocok untuk dijadikan bahan penghijauan sekolah. dan bahkan ia tak bisa menumbuhkan sesuatu didalam hatinya sendiri.

"Hinata!"

"Hhhh..."

"Ada apa? Kau ada masalah?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku.." Aku sedang tak bersemangat untuk brtengkar dengan Gaara. hei, Bahkan wajah kesal Gaara tidak menghibur lagi? Aku memperhatikannya dari ekor mataku. Lihat! Dia tidak memiliki alis. Bukankah itu lucu? Terserah... Aku tidak peduli...

"Hinata! Kau tahu kau tahu kau tahu?" Aku menegakan posisi duduku. Sebenarnya aku agak takut mendengar ceritanya yang akhir-akhir ini membuatku patah hati tapi aku sangat penasaran,"Besok Naruto-senpai ulang tahun. Dia memberitahuku karena ingin bertemu langsung denganku... kyaa... itu hebat kan?" Lebih jauh dan semakin jauh dari yang kukira. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tawanya dari halaman sekolah. aku melihatnya... Entah sejak kapan melihat seseorang tertawa bisa menjadi sangat menyakitkan?

"Nanti temani aku ya... Kamu juga pasti mau liat dia langsung kan?" Tidak juga... Yah dulu aku ingin berada tepat didepannya meski aku belum sampai memikirkan apa yang harus kami lakukan jika bertemu sedekat itu. Tapi itu terasa sudah sangat lama padahal baru minggu lalu. Aku mengangguk lagi, mengiyakan ajakan Sakura.

"Baiklah... aku keluar dulu ya.."

"..."

"Hinata..."

"Hhhh..."

"Jangan mendesah lagi!"

"Abaikan saja!" Bentaku kesal yang entah mengapa malah membuat Gaara tersenyum,"Apa?"

"Jangan terlalu sakit hati... aku akan memberi dia pelajaran..." Pelajaran? Pada Sakura? ,"Arghh!" Akhirnya satu raungan lolos dari mulutku. Kenapa semua orang selalu menyakitkan hati? Yah... semua orang memuja Sakura bahkan pria tanpa alis itu. Dia bilang akan memberi Sakura pelajaran. Sebentar lagi ujian semester, Gaara pasti sangat peduli. Apa akan ada yang lebih buruk dari ini,?

Kembali kehari ini

Kujatuhkan tubuhku keatas ranjang dengan keras hingga suara decitan terdengar. Tak ada yang begitu sulit tentang move on. Tapi kecenganmu yang pergi kencan dengan sahabatmu merangkap tetanggamu sejak lahirdan kau menemani mereka... itu hanya... sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata... Naruto senpai... Bukan itu yang membuatku begitu tak nyaman melainkan kenyataan bahwa Naruto senpai adalah pria ke 5 yang direbut dariku. tidak... karena itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut merebut, membuat hatiku semakin campur aduk. Aku semakin tak percaya diri.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Sasuke

Gadis itu tersenyum tenang. Dia sama sekali tak melihatku, tapi hatiku terasa hangat. Ini pertama kalinya aku berfikir ada gadis cantik disekitarku dan aku menyukainya.

Wajahnya merona, tatapannya tak lepas dari Naruto untuk waktu yang lama. Aku selalu melihatnya, mungkin dia penguntit? kenapa dia tidak menguntitku? Apa yang kufikirkan! Aku pasti gila...

Aku tertawa tanpa sadar saat ingat kejadian kemarin. Wajah panik gadis itu benar-benar lucu. Tapi siapa namanya?

"Teme... jangan mesum..."

"Apa?" Aku mendelik tak terima.

"Kau sedang memikirkan hal mesum kan? Makanya tertawa seperti itu..." Kuurut keningku menahan kesal,"Aku tidak dobe sepertimu." Balasku sambil beranjak keluar dari kelas. Aku berdiri cukup lama didepan pintu dan aku melihat gadis itu. Kelasnya memang ada dilantai dua jadi mudah melihat kelas 12 yang ada dibawah dan menghadap kesana. Kulambaikan tanganku menggodanya , benar saja gadis itu langsung berlari menjauhi jendela. Aku kembali tertawa, gadis itu menggemaskan.

"Sas... ayo nongkrong.."

"Hn..."

"Ayo..."

"Di wc? lupakan... Itu bukan gayaku..."

"Lihatlah... Uchiha dan gayanya yang membosankan."Sindir Kiba. Aku masih mengabaikannya hingga Sai mengatakan sesuatu yang selalu ia katakan selama dua setengah tahun kami berteman yang entah mengapa baru menarik perhatianku sekarang. Biasanya wanita punya kebiasaan kekamar mandi 5x lebih sering dari pria 2x untuk buang air kecil dan 3x untuk berdandan. Karena itulah mereka betah nongkrong di toilet. Oke, abaikan yang terakhir. Semua orang tahu Sai dan otaknya yang konslet. Tapi... apa gadis itu ketoilet juga? Tentu saja, dia juga wanita. Tapi sepertinya dia bukan tipe gadis yang lari ketoilet untuk menyisir rambut atau menebalkan riasannya. Tidak tidak, gadis itu wanita juga dan wanita selalu memiliki sisi yang berbeda.

"Hei! Berapa tahun lagi kami harus menunggu kau selesai dengan fikiran mesumu Teme?"

"Diamlah dobe..." aku berjalan melewati Naruto, Sai dan Kiba mendahului mereka. Gadis itu adalah hal yang penting, lebih penting dari tatapan bingung ketiga orang aneh dibelakangku.

Kuperhatikan Naruto dan Kiba yang terlihat menikmati kegiatan mereka, mengganggu anak perempuan. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Sai, dia terlihat fokus pada buku kumpulan sms gombal yang ia beli kemarin diemperan depan sekolah. Menyebalkan... Kenapa mereka begitu tenang? Padahal ini sudah lewat tiga jam pelajaran. Aku membolos untuk seorang gadis yang bahkan tak bisa kutemui. Kenapa mereka masih begitu bahagia? Arghhh!

"Hinata! Lihatlah, sekali saja!"

"Kau mempermainkanku?"

"A-apa? Tidak..." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan seorang gadis yang diikuti seorang pria. Hei itu Gaara? Dia adik sepupu Sasori kan? Dan dia bersama gadis itu! Dia pasti ingin mati.

"Sudahlah... Aku tahu kau playboy dan tampan... sangatttt tampan! Sampai orang yang melihatmu menabrak tiang."

"Apa? Hhaha... Itu memuaskan."

"Kenapa semua orang selalu memiliki alasan untuk menggangguku."

Brakkk...

Gaara kembali tertawa saat Hinata membanting pintu. Aku benar kan? Itulah wanita. mereka memiliki sisi yang berbeda. Dia lumayan kuat. Semoga toiletnya baik-baik saja.

"Hinata! Aku akan membantumu karena akhir-akhir ini kau sering murung. Lupakan saja Naruto senpai mu itu. Dia orang mesum yang suka mengganggu wanita ditoilet."

"Kau mau mati?"

"Hhaha..." Tiga sudut siku-siku terlihat didahi Naruto. Gaara melirik Naruto sesaat sambil tersenyum sebelum pergi.

"Ayo berkelahi denganku!"

"Tenanglah..." Kiba berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Abaikan saja... Kita yang akan mati jika meladeninya." Naruto menatap Sai tajam. Sai dan persepsinya. Astaga...

"Astaga... bodoh... bodoh ... Kalian pengecut." Mereka juga pergi? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Lihat! Gadis itu baru saja datang. Aku harus menunggu sampai dia keluar kan? Aku berdiri seperti orang bodoh dengan segala macam hal difikiranku. Rasa penasaran dan gengsiku yang tinggi jelas tak bisa disatukan. Terlalu banyak proses berjalan dikepalaku membuat tubuhku tak bisa bergerak hingga gadis itu keluar sambil berusaha memperbaiki seragamnya.

"Hinata." Hinata berbalik menatapku bingung dan mungkin takut. Aku tidak bisa berfikir, jadi aku melakukannya begitu saja,"senpai?"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. setelah cukup dekat kutundukan kepalaku sambil tersenyum,"Apa ini tren?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gaya rambutmu... anak-anak perempuan dikelasku menirunya..." Dia benar-benar cantik dilihat dari dekat, rambutnya halus dan dia memiliki wangi yang unik. Seperti... anak-anak.

"T-tolong jangan m-me-membayangkan hal mesum tentangku senpai."

Deg...

Aku diam. Kuperhatikan tanganku yang entah sejak kapan ada dirambut Hinata. Aku segera menarik tanganku dan bersikap senormal mungkin,"Jangan menilaiku!"

"Y-ya? Hahhh... Luar biasa.." Hinata mendengus ia berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku yang semakin panik segera menarik tangannya,"Hei! Jangan terlalu bangga. Kau kira aku tertarik padamu?"

"Memangnya tidak?"

"Tidak! Jangan bermimpi. Bahkan pria yang kau suka lebih menyukai sahabatmu. Apa menurutmu masuk akal seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertarik padamu?" Aku keterlaluan. Aku tahu. Aku hanya tak bisa menahan diri. Sudah kubilang hati dan gengsiku tidak bisa bersatu.

"Hiks..." Aku terkejut saat kulihat gadis itu menunduk sambil mengusap air matanya. Kuedarkan pandanganku. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan ada begitu banyak orang disini? Ini gila.

"Aku mengerti..." Bisik Hinata sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkanku atau mungkin menghindari orang-orang yang masih memperhatikan kami.

Kuperhatikan punggungnya agak merasa bersalah. aku bicara sangat kasar, mungkin semua orang akan mengganggunya besok.

...

...

...

"Teme!"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau ingat gadis yang bersama Gaara tadi siang?"

"Hn..." Aku pura-pura menyibukan diri dengan soal-soal matematika tapi telingaku memicing. Apa kabarnya sudah sampai ketelinga Naruto?

"Siapa namanya? Bukankah Hinata? Apa menurutmu dia benar-benar menyukaiku?"

'Tidak dobe... Kau tahu Gaara memang begitu."

"Mungkin juga... Aku baru ingat dia gadis yang mengantar Sakura-chan bertemu denganku kan?"

"Hn..."

"Sebenarnya masuk akal jika dia menyukaiku."

"Tidak... sudah kubilang gadis-gadis yang mengejarmu pasti sama dobenya sepertimu."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?" Benar.. Jawabanku agak kurang nyambung. Tapi siapa yang pesuli? Abaikan saja.

"Sas... sekarang wanita mana yang kau tolak?" Kiba bertanya dengan panik. Aku tidak ingat telah menolak seseorang.

"Semua orang sudah membicarakannya.. Wah aku selalu iri padamu. Tapi kau keterlaluan. Kau tak perlu menyombongkan diri dan menolaknya didepan umum... Kudengar dia pemalu, dia pasti tertekan."

""Katakan saja kau iri. Kenapa bicara panjang lebar?"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali! Lihat saja kalau dia bunuh diri karena tak tahan diganggu penggemarmu kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Hn..."

Kiba benar... Aku baru bisa mengakui ucapan Kiba benar setelah 5 jam berfikir. Bagaimana jika Hinata bunuh diri karena gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu mengganggunya? Akhir-akhir ini beberapa gadis jadi agak beringas. Mereka bahkan melakukan pelecehan seksual hanya karena tato hello kitty. Oh astaga apa yang harus kulakukan dewa? Membayangkannya saja membuatku gemetar. Tidak tidak... aku Uchiha Sasuke! dan gadis itu adalah Hinata.. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan pada gadis bernama Hinata itu? Aku tak begitu mengenalnya. Lagipula salahnya membuatku kesal,"Sasuke makan malam!"

Yahh...

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Hai :D makasih reviewnya... dan sebenernya ini pair Gaara Hina .d tapi karakter Gaaranya mungkin agak gak jelas. OOC? ( ) mungkin...

semoga ch selanjutnya lebih layak baca :D dan maap untuk sebagian teks yang hilang ('/\')

3\. Gaara

Ayo mulai dengan perkenalan yang singkat saja. Aku Sabaku Gaara. Tampan, kaya, pintar dan aku memiliki tinju yang lumayan kuat. Silakan pastikan pada seniorku Naruto atau Sai. aku anak bungsu jadi jangan terlalu berharap jika yang kalian incar adalah pewaris perusahaan atau semacamnya. Tapi terimakasih atas cinta kalian para gadis.

Brakkk

"SABAKU! Ini perbuatanmu?"

"Apa? Bisakah kau lebih lembut? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sangat pemalu dan manis didepan semua orang kecuali aku!" Benar, gadis itu menyebalkan. Apa yang salah dengan gadis bernama Hinata dihadapanku?

"Kau selalu membuat keributan dan membuat orang-orang menggangguku!"

"Ah... Kau bicara soal tanaman itu?"

"..."

"Katakan saja terimakasih. Kenapa kau rumit sekali? Kau memang tidak memiliki teman. Apa bedanya dimusuhi atau dikucilkan?"

"Aku membencimu..." Aku terkekeh melihat punggung gadis itu menjauhiku. Aku juga membencinya. Dia pendiam dan galak. Dan lihat pipinya yang bengkak itu, apa dia dipukuli orang? Bagaimana mungkin ada gadis dengan wajah seaneh itu.

Kutendang kursi didekatku melampiaskan rasa kesalku. Gadis itu, kenapa dia selalu meremehkanku? Hal apa yang kulakukan dengan salah? Aku hanya sedikit memberi Sakura pelajaran dengan mengacaukan tanamannya. Aku bahkan melakukan itu untuknya! Baiklah, aku sedikit salah karena iseng merusak tanaman kelompok lain juga. Tapi apa dia harus semarah itu?

"Apa yang salah?"

"Apa?"

"Wah... Santai... aku hanya mengatakannya. Kau merusak kursiku. LAGI." Aku hanya memutar mata tak peduli hingga suara deritan kursi reot yang diduduki Neji terdengar. Urat-uratku agak melemas merasa terhibur.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menilaimu... Tapi menurutku caramu memberi perhatian pada Hinata kurang tepat."

"Jangan ikut campur."

"Baiklah... Ini perkataan terakhirku tentang Hinata. Aku lihat dia diganggu banyak orang karena masalah Sasuke. Kau yang seperti ini membuat keadaan Hinata semakin sulit."

Aku tak peduli, lagi pula siapa yang memberi perhatian pada gadis jelek itu? Aku hanya sedikit membantunya karena dia selalu sial.

Lihat saja sekarang, dia bahkan sial bertemu Sasuke. Mungkin banyak wanita yang menyukainya setengah gila tapi Sasuke sama sekali bukan pria. Dia takan melindungi wanita manapun termasuk Hinata, Dia takan berani. Dan akhirnya akulah yang harus turun tangan.

Tidak! Tidak! Jangan pedulikan dia! Jangan membantunya! Kau sudah cukup membantunya kan? Tapi gadis itu tak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku takan membantunya lagi.

Setelah cukup lama kemudian#

Bukankah harusnya dia melawan? Kenapa dia hanya menunduk? Ash! benar-benar membuat frustasi. Kubentur-benturkan kepalaku keatas meja berusaha tak peduli tapi mataku lagi-lagi kembali melihat kelapangan yang memperlihatkan Hinata tengah dikelilingi anak-anak kelas 12, bahkan suara tawa mereka sampai kekelasku.

"Merepotkan saja..." Aku mencibir seperti sengaja membuat alasan untuk berlari keluar dan menyelamatkannya. Kuterobos kerumunan orang-orang yang masih tertawa puas mengejek Hinata, Kutarik tubuhnya kebelakang tubuhku dengan cepat dan mulai tebar pesona. Bukan! Aku memasang wajah dingin karena orang-orang biasanya takut saat wajahku seperti itu, jika beberapa gadis terpesona itu hanya... yah kalian tahu.

"kalian senior yang menyedihkan..." Ejeku dengan sedikit tawa. Sasuke mulai mendelik padaku tapi segera kusambut dengan tatapan merendahkan. Satu lagi senior menyedihkan, Uchiha Sasuke si pengecut.

"Uchiha, jangan hidup seperti ini... Jika kau tak sanggup melindungi Hinata jangan menyukainya." Kutarik tubuh Hinata kebelakang tubuhku berusaha mengisyaratkan jika Hinata hanya miliku. Kuabaikan wajah merah padam Sasuke yang marah dan tetap bicara dengan tenang.

"Dan kalian. Jadi maksud kalian orang jelek seperti kalian boleh ditolak ratusan kali tapi orang secantik Hinata tidak boleh?" Aku menyeringai saat gadis-gadis itu menunduk tak berani mendebatku. Bodoh. Sasuke dan teman-teman penakutnya menghindariku karena silsilah bodoh antara aku dan Sasori, tapi hanya dengan satu mulutku saja mereka tak berkutik.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan Hinata? Tegakan kepalamu agar tak ada yang meremehkanmu. Mereka terus membuat keributan karena iri padamu."

Tak ada jawaban tapi aku tertegun merasaka remasan tangannya ditangan kananku. Kuperhatikan dia dari ekor mataku. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Baka..." Kugenggam tangannya erat. Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

...

...

...

Kuperhatikan wajah setengah ngantuk Hinata yang seperti biasa duduk disamping bangkuku dan mulai tersenyum. Mungkin Neji benar. Aku tidak menilainya dari sudut pandang Hinata. Memang aneh saat aku selalu membuat kekacauan, semua orang tetap mengelilingiku. Apa yang membuat Hinata begitu berbeda?

"Kau melihatku?" Kualihkan pandanganku dengan malas menatap papan tulis kosong didepan. Kenapa gadis pink itu yang mendapat pesan telepatiku? Hinata BODOH!

"Hinata... Gara terus menatapku..." Aku hanya memutar mata tak sanggup mendengar ocehan Sakura,"Benarkah? mungkin dia baru putus dengan pacarnya..."

"Aku pikir juga begitu..."

"Abaikan saja... playboy itu tak bisa hidup sedetikpun tanpa belaian wanita." APA? Apa katanya? Oh astaga... astaga... Kukepalkan tanganku erat hingga urat-uratnya terlihat. Kenapa tuhan menciptakan gadis bernama Hinata didunia ini? Kenapa dia ada dikelas yang sama denganku? Kenapa dia duduk disampingku? Dan bisa-bisanya dia terang-terangan menghinaku?

"Obatmu habis?" Ledek Neji menyadari perilakuku yang mulai menggila. Aku mengabaikannya seperti biasa, aku terlalu fokus pada pengendalian fikiran agar tak meledak disini. HINATA... Kau akan menyesali ucapanmu!

...

...

...

Sudah hampir stengah jam sejak bel pulang berbunyi tapi Hinata masih sibuk membersihkan kelas. Baiklah... aku akui yang ini cukup keterlaluan, aku menjahili beberapa anak saat kelas tataboga minggu lalu dan membuat Hinata sebagai ketua kelompoku dihukum piket selama dua minggu. Aku juga pernah membuatnya mengganti bahan praktek fisika semua anak dikelas bulan lalu dan membuatnya berjalan tanpa sepatu mengelilingi sekolah mungkin tiga bulan lalu. Aku tertawa tanpa sadar. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk bisa hidup tenang. Apa aku sudah melewati batas? Aku tak peduli. Kutegakan tubuhku menyadari Hinata telah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Sambil menahan tawa aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Ini bukan salahku jika Hinata yang malang selalu satu kelompok denganku disetiap pelajaran. Aku hanya sedikit mengobrol dengan Sasori dan terjadi begitu saja. Wahaha...

Segera kuhentika pikiran tak jelasku saat Hinata menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka,"Aku tidak merasa bersyukur atas bantuanmu... Asal tahu saja..." Aku tertawa agak kesal, lagi-lagi seperti ini. Kutarik tangannya kasar hingga tubuh kecilnya menabrak dadaku.

"Kenapa kau sombong sekali?" Bisiku berusaha mendelik menakutinya. Benar saja, aku bisa merasakan tangannya gemetar.

"A-apa?" Aku tertawa mendengar suaranya bergetar. Karena tak tega akhirnya aku melembutkan tatapanku,"Aku tahu aku salah..." Ungkapku dengan wajah sedikit menyesal.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Meskipun begitu dengarkan saja!" Genggamanku tidak melonggar jadi Hinata tak bisa melepaskan diri saat ia berusaha menepis tanganku,"Aku akan melindungimu... Aku bisa melindungimu dari siapapun tapi... kecuali aku yang melepaskanmu takan ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dariku..."

"k-kau..."

"Hn?"

"Pe pe sikopat?"

HINATA! Dia membuatku gila.

tbc


End file.
